


In Which Dave Strider Attempts to Write ANOTHER Story (equally as badly)

by Castiel666Winchester, fukmylyf



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:15:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1535528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel666Winchester/pseuds/Castiel666Winchester, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fukmylyf/pseuds/fukmylyf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the thrilling story of how the valiant but really not so valiant knight karkat gets caught by the evil warlord caliborn, only to be saved by none other than the dashing young hero dave strider.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Dave Strider Attempts to Write ANOTHER Story (equally as badly)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fukmylyf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fukmylyf/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In Which Dave Strider Attempts to Write a Story (Badly)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1478755) by [fukmylyf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fukmylyf/pseuds/fukmylyf). 



> Reminder to read the story like it was written by Dave.
> 
> Papercut9399 only wrote the first 3 paragraphs and asked me to finish the rest. I really didn't put too much effort into it, this was just a time-killer/stress-reliever for a kinda long bus ride. And this is basically it.

once upon a time there was an evil warlord. this evil warlord was killing off innocent prospitians so prospit sent off a brave knight to save the city.

the valiant knight karkat set off to defeat the evil caliborn. he got to the castle and plotted how he'd defeat him. 

but then caliborn saw karkat and captured him, throwing him in his darkest dungeon. all of karkats deepest most perverted fantasies were almost fulfilled. 

caliborn came to see karkat often in his cage. every time he came karkat would squeal. it was hilarious. caliborn thought so too.

one day caliborn was taking a lovely stroll down to karkat's cage humming "i'm walking on sunshine" only to find that karkat had DISAPPEARED. then out of the corner of his eye he saw a dashing young hero holding baby karkles bridal style. before caliborn even had time to turn around to face the dashing young hero that dashing young hero (still holding karkitty) had FLEWN UP INTO THE AIR AND KICKED CALIBORN IN THAT VERY CORNER OF HIS EYE WHERE HE FIRST SAW THE DASHING YOUNG HERO.

"omg u dashing young hero" said karkat. "who the fuck even are you"

the dashing young hero took off his mask to reveal that he was none other than....

DAVE STRIDER.

"donut worry kark" dave yelled valiantly. "i am here to save you now"

dave went and prodded caliborn to see if he was ok. he was not ok. that was ok.

then the dashing young hero took off into the sky with karkat still in his arms. at one point that dashing young hero dropped karkat but it was ok because the dashing young hero swooped down just in time to catch him. well karkat had a few broken bones but IT WAS OK.

the dashing young hero lands on prospit to find a massive crowd cheering for him.

"my what a dashing young hero" says a prospitan

"he looks so heroic and dashing" says another prospitan

the mayor of can town has made a special appearance for this special occasion. he presents the dashing young hero with a bottle of tab.

"thank" says the dashing young hero. the dashing young hero proceeds to make a speech.

"personally i would like to thank myself," says the dashing young hero "for giving me courage to find karkat when i needed it most. which was never. i am made of courage. i dont need more courage. i dont understand why i kept trying to give myself more courage it was very stressful for me during the rescue mission"

THE CROWD GOES WILD. EVERYBODY GIVES THE DASHING YOUNG HERO A STANDING OVULATION. THE MAYOR OF CAN TOWN SHOWERS THE DASHING YOUNG HERO IN TAB.

"how the fuck will i ever thank you" cries karkat.

"like this." says the dashing young hero. the dashing young hero leans his face close to karkat's, their lips almost touching. the dashing young hero can feel karkat's breath in his face. it smells like poop and maggots.

"oh dave" says karkat

"shhhhhhhhh" says the dashing young hero.

the dashing young hero seductively feels karkat's arm down to his hand. the dashing young hero firmly grasps karkat's hand, bringing it up to karkat's face.

"wait dave what are you -"

the dashing young hero proceeds to slap the hand across karkat's face multiple times while saying "why are you hitting yourself why are you hitting yourself why are you hitting yourself why are you"

"WHAT THE FUCK DAVE" screams karkat

the dashing young hero TAKES OFF dramatically while laughing his sweet round butt cheeks off. the mayor of can town is riding on his back like a koala on a sedan. taped to the roof. it looked quite awkward and i think the mayor nearly died twice. but it was ok.

THE END.


End file.
